1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear and more particularly to an article of footwear having a circular tread pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Shoes and other articles of footwear having circular tread patterns have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,718 to McMahon et al., and assigned to Nike, Inc., is directed to an athletic shoe with bendable traction projections. These traction projections are generally circular columns that are designed to bend or deform when a stress is applied. The free ends of the traction projections are designed so they deform until the entire free end is disposed within their respective groove.
While the innovative design proposed by McMahon is suitable, modifications to improve performance could be made. For example, there may be a need for increased flexibility. There could be a need for additional traction while the athletic shoe is pivoted, and there could be a need to increase the pivoting capabilities.